Allen O'Neil
Allen O'Neil is a character from Metal Slug series, he makes his debut on the first Metal Slug game as a Sub-Boss on Mission 3. Profile Allen is one of the main soldiers in the Rebel Army, and a recurring mid-boss in most Metal Slug games. Despite seemingly dying after every battle, he consistently reappears at full strength, and as such, is often considered "immortal". You can battle his son, Allen Jr. as an optional boss in Metal Slug Advance. Allen is infamously known as the "Immortal Devil Sergeant", as even though he is constantly killed every game, he manages to survive every attempt on his life. Metal Slug Appearances Metal Slug 8 (Ratbrute) Allen is a playable character in Multiplayer mode only. Metal Slug 8 (TheProjectXZoneFan1997) Allen appears as a boss on Mission 1 riding an upgraded model of his Rebel Giant, he is also a temporal ally on Final Mission killing some Zombies from the base. Metal Slug 1X0 Allen appears as a boss in Final Mission. Metal Slug 11 He is a boss on Mission 1 riding an upgraded version of Bull Drill. Metal Slug 12 Allen appears as a boss on Final Mission teaming up with his disciple Destrade. Crossover Appearances Metal Slug vs Aliens Allen appears as a Boss on Mission 3. Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies Allen appears as a Boss Unit, he join forces with Ouma and Shadowloo to secretely stole their plans to use them for Rebel Army's Multiverse domination but his plans got foiled by PF Squad soldiers Marco Rossi and Eri Kasamoto, the Metal Slug events in Project X Zone 3 took place after Metal Slug 7/XX and before [[Metal Slug 8 (AStranger195)|''Metal Slug 8 (AStranger195)]]/Metal Slug 8 (Ratbrute)/Metal Slug 8 (TheProjectXZoneFan1997). 'Super X Dimensions' Allen appears as a Boss Unit. 'Divine X Union' He appears as a Boss Unit. 'Neo Geo 2: Match of the century''' Allen makes a Cameo appearance on Akari's Shikigami Hyakkiyakou/100 Demons' Night. Gallery File:Unit illust 353.png|Wrath Mode File:Story act 037.png|Cyborg-Allen O'Neil Trivia *Allen is the only character in the entire series to have spoken dialogue, while all other characters only have laughs and screams including a catchphrase. *His son Allen Jr. borrows some of his lines in Metal Slug Advance. *Allen is playable character and the protagonist of the games Metal Slug: Allen's Battle Chronicles and Metal Slug Mobile 3 (Remake). *Based on Metal Slug Defense description of Cyborg Allen unit, the Cyborg Allen that appear in Metal Slug 4 is the real Allen who has retired after enduring serious injury. **On Metal Slug Attack SNK rename it to "Mecha Allen" and change the description completely for unknown reason, because of this change in Metal Slug Attack, "Mecha Allen" is Described as a Robot that based on Allen O Neil data. with improved resistance *His Haircut and Beard may resemble towards Russian Leader of Leningrad, Vladimir Lenin. *His gun is not actually an M60, instead it's an M240 Bravo. See also *Allen Jr. Category:SNK Category:Metal Slug Category:Characters Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Playable characters Category:Humans Category:Robots